Before the Crystal Gems
by Hurricanecrasher37
Summary: A relatively short story about Amethyst after she was made but before she was found by the Crystal Gems.


There was nothing.

Darkness.

Stuck.

Not even sentientness.

That was until

 **POP**

Amethyst was sent rolling through the ground, she had her usual young appearance with her hair over her face blocking any and all facial features. She looked up in fear, quickly looking at her surroundings. She felt alone, she was scared. She tried to get up from the floor only to fail and land face first on the ground.

"Hello"she whispered almost gasping at the sound of her own voice

"Is anybody there?"she wasn't the loud mouth gem we know of today, she could barely even speak.

Amethyst crawled her way to the hole she swore she came out of, slowly but persistently she made it to her hole and layer there contemplating what she wanted to do next. The natural sounds of the kindergarten brought fear into her heart, she felt like she was alone, but in the prescense of something much greater at the same time.

For some reason her first instinct was to carve drawings into her hole wall, she didn't know what she was carving but she just did. Amethyst continued instinctively carving on her wall until she actually took a look at what it was she was carving. There were four rhombuses one at the top two in the center and one in the bottom, or for us who understand it would be the great sign of the Diamond Authority.

For some reason Amethyst had started to fear the carving she herself made and scratched it out of the wall with the little might she could muster. "Hello"she weakly tried again, nothing still nothing. She poked her head out of her hole hoping to see something, anything but no there was still something.

She could see signs of other beings actually bring here in this area, she could see footprints marked into the ground, and she could she multiple holes in the wall that didn't look natural. Wait. She took a double take, holes. Amethyst slowly and silently moved out of her new found hole and looked up, she saw probably thousands of holes just on the wall.

"Are all of those... holes, our holes?"Amethyst asked herself, she continuesely walked to her hole again. Not only was she alone and scared but she had no idea why she was here, physically she kept asking herself. "Why am I here?"she asked herself. She got herself in a better position and layed her head on the wall at the very back.

Slowly she started to fall asleep without even noticing, she closed her eyes and drifted into the most peaceful snooze somebody could muster in such a moment, it probably wouldn't last long. And she kept that in mind as she continued doing many activities for days and days.

Every day she explored a little bit more of the kindergarten, analyzing what she could understand and ignoring what she couldn't, or just didn't care about. Eventually in that time period she decided to befriend a rock. She would normally not do anything with this rock but she looked at it as a weird form of company.

Amethyst called it her sitting rock, she would climb on its "lap" and talk to it about the day's wonders that she had experienced earlier. In the back of her head she knew that the rock wasn't a sentient being, but she kept on talking to that one and then another and then another and another rock before befriending them all.

"Yeah and today I saw a rock, it was tall and circleish. I told him if he wanted to have a rock party, sadly he said he had other matters to handle. So today it's just you and me huh?"Amethyst said while still siting on the rock's "lap"while staring at it. "I told him it was okay and that we could hang another day, hey quick question why do you rock heads never move?"Amethyst asked already imagining an answer from the rock.

"Man you guys are lazy"Amethyst said with a chuckle. The two kept at it for the rest of the day until,it got pretty cold outside "Alright see you later rock friend"Amethyst said waving goodbye at the rock, she quickly walked over to the hole that had scratch marks all around it signaling it was hers.

She went in "GOODNIGHT ROCKS, SLEEP WELL, TOMORROW WE WILL HANG OUT MORE"Amethyst quickly before starting to mumble "goodnight" and snoozing of once more.

 **First chapter of my story so yeah. I already warned you guys that this is gonna be a very short story, maybe even four or five chapters at most. So yeah hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
